criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Summertime Sadness
Summertime Sadness is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixth case in Friend or Foe? and the sixth case overall. It takes place as the first case in the South America region. Plot Following Vito Moretti's defeat in New York City, the team prepared to make landfall in Honolulu. The team then arrived at a small runway and Rosa, who was eager to get back into policework after her ordeal, set off with the player to speak to the team's consultant, Kayla Domino. Kayla then greeted the pair with her girlfriend Irena, before Kayla decreed that she was busy solving a disappearance in the jungle. Rosa then suggested they take a shot at solving the case and the trio ventured into the jungle, only to get lost. A few hours later, they came across a spring and checked it out, only to find the missing person, jungle survivalist Keha Pekelo, with her face smashed in. Knowing Kayla had been investigating the disappearance, Nolan decreed that Kayla would be assigned to the case. Luna, who was in charge of the autopsy per Suniva's instruction, confirmed that Keha was pinned down and her killer proceeded to bash her face inwards with a heavy object. First, they suspected hiker Priyanka Perrera, lifeguard Kahoni Hina, and dome city guard Julia Hyde. As the pair reviewed the case on the beach, they received word that a shark had been seen in the waters. They then hurried to the shoreline where Dara rescued surfer Kaipo Loni from the shark's teeth. Kaipo then thanked the team and admitted his life had been going downhill since his girlfriend disappeared. Now knowing Kapio was Keha's boyfriend, they questioned him further. They also suspected hula dancer Maluhia Kehale, the victim's step-sister, who was in constant competition with the victim. Aida, worried about Priyanka's suspicion, also identified that the killer owned a honeycreeper bird. They were then informed by Tadashi that the victim was planning to flee Hawaii. Kaipo soon confessed that he and Keha wanted to move to Miami to start their own business, but they argued and Keha fled into her safe haven, the jungle, afterwards. It was also discovered that Keha had looted Priyanka's food and left her starving, that Kahoni continually warned Keha about the dangers of the sea, and that Julia discovered Keha's connections to La Familia drug runners on the coast. Per Jason and Joshua, they discovered Kaipo killed Keha. Kaipo then burst into tears upon confrontation and begged they see sense, insisting that he loved Keha and they planned to move together. Kayla then told him to "cut the crap" and pressed on, prompting Kaipo to snap and admit that Keha wanted to destroy their love. He spoke about how Keha was sensational, ravishing, and like an angel sent from heaven. The romantic surfer insisted that the deities placed Keha on Earth for them to be together, and that nothing would tear them apart. That's why he wanted to move to Miami, Kapio revealed, as he believed he would then elope with Keha and they'd grow eternal together. Unfortunately for Kapio, however, Keha changed her mind and insisted she was a free spirit, not to be tied down outside of Hawaii. The pair argued and Keha fled into the jungle. Kaipo then caught up to her and begged she reconsider, but Keha refused. She then went on to insist they take a break as the relationship was going too fast. In a fit of anger, Kaipo grabbed a rock and started bashing Keha with it, revealing that if he couldn't have her, nobody could. Stunned, Kaya quietly arrested the obsessive murderer. Judge Donovan then sentenced Kaipo to twenty-five years imprisonment. Afterwards, Nolan congratulated Kayla on solving the case and insisted they needed to get back on La Familia's trail. Kayla then suggested that she compile her research and transfer it to the team. As the pair headed back to her coastal home, they found Kayla's study raided. Kayla's girlfriend, Irena, then insisted that a rude guard was responsible for talking the research. After Kayla and Irena shared a kiss, they headed into town per Irena's instruction to find Julia. After finding and repairing a phone book, they tracked down Julie's number and confronted her. Then meeting in a coastal bar, Julie confessed that she didn't trust Nolan's "team of circus monkeys" and that she was taking the La Familia research back to Infinity, the domed city in Antarctica, herself. Nolan then overruled Julie and the pair retrieved the research Julie stole stowed away in a rock cave on the beach. Per Kayla's analysis, she determined that received funding from many drug cartels in South America, all run by one person; Serpentine. Also ascertained; La Familia used safety deposit boxes as a mode of communication, as seen in New York, and that Serpentine had connections to a bank in Rio. Believing that Serpentine had left a message to La Familia agents in the safety deposit box located in Rio, Kayla requested permission to accompany the team as they headed to Brazil. Meanwhile, Joshua approached the player with a personal request. He then insisted that the history of Hawaii had always fascinated him, revealing he wanted to study the carvings of an authentic tiki totem while on the island. Aida then suggested they consult Priyanka on where to find one. Priyanka then directed them to the spring where Keha was killed, to where the pair located an old tiki totem. Carefully, Joshua sketched the engravings and carvings and analysed them in his library. Afterwards, Joshua insisted that upon analysing the patterns, he'd discovered a graffiti artist leaving the same pattern around town. They were then able to trace the patterns back to lifeguard Kahoni Hina, who insisted that his family originally owned large amounts of land on the islands. He then revealed he had records pertaining back to the 18th century, which he'd be happy to show the eager historian. Joshua then told the player to head back to the plane as he studied the historical documents with passion. A few hours later, Joshua arrived back on the plane, insisting that Kahoni's insight would prove helpful to the book he was writing on exotic histories. Bryson then asked Nolan where they were heading to next, prompting Nolan to tell the team to prepare to arrive in Rio, Brazil. Kayla then wished her girlfriend farewell before entering the plane. The team's plane propelled into the air and through the sky. Then, as the team debriefed Marnie on the situation, the propellers died and the plane started descending, faster and faster... Summary Victim *'Keha Pekelo' (found with her face smashed in) Murder Weapon *'Rock' Killer *'Kaipo Loni' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect knows Hawaiian culture. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bug bite. *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect knows Hawaiian culture. *The suspect owns a honeycreeper bird. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect knows Hawaiian culture. *The suspect owns a honeycreeper bird. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect knows Hawaiian culture. *The suspect owns a honeycreeper bird. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bug bite. *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coconut milk. *The suspect knows Hawaiian culture. *The suspect owns a honeycreeper bird. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bug bite. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coconut milk. *The killer knows Hawaiian culture. *The killer owns a honeycreeper bird. *The killer has a bug bite. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Natural Spring. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Camping Bag) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Employee Card) *Analyze Employee Card. (05:00:00; New Crime Scene: Hawaiian Town) *Investigate Hawaiian Town. (Clues: Broken Board, Repair Tools, Damaged Branch) *Examine Broken Board. (Result: Lifeguard Insignia; New Suspect: Kahoni Hina) *Interrogate Kahoni on Keha's death. *Examine Repair Tools. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Julia Hyde) *Confront Julia over the gun in town. *Examine Camping Bag. (Result: Island Map; New Suspect: Priyanka Perrera) *Speak to Priyanka about camping in Hawaii. *Examine Damaged Branch. (Result: Writing) *Analyze Writing. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Hawaiian culture) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coconut milk) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Rescue Kaipo from the shark. (Attribute: Kaipo drinks coconut milk; New Crime Scene: Tropical Beach) *Investigate Tropical Beach. (Clues: Green Pieces, Bloody Rock) *Examine Green Pieces. (Result: Hula Skirt) *Examine Hula Skirt. (Result: M KEHALE; New Suspect: Maluhia Kehale) *Interrogate Maluhia on her step-sister's death. (Attribute: Maluhia knows Hawaiian culture) *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a honeycreeper bird; New Crime Scene: Bamboo Hut) *Investigate Bamboo Hut. (Clues: Flask, Dossier) *Examine Flask. (Result: Black Writing) *Confront Priyanka over the victim looting her food. (Attribute: Priyanka drinks coconut milk and knows Hawaiian culture) *Examine Dossier. (Result: Surveillance Photos) *Analyze Surveillance Photos. (06:00:00) *Confront Julia over the victim's ties to La Familia. (Attribute: Julia drinks coconut milk, knows Hawaiian culture, and owns a honeycreeper bird) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Kaipo about the victim's plans to leave Hawaii. (Attribute: Kaipo knows Hawaiian culture and owns a honeycreeper bird; New Crime Scene: Shoreline) *Investigate Shoreline. (Clues: Torn Photo, Broken Sign) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Childhood Photo) *Confront Maluhia about the tension with the victim. (Attribute: Maluhia drinks coconut milk and owns a honeycreeper bird) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sea Warnings Board) *Ask Kahoni about his warnings. (Attribute: Kahoni drinks coconut milk, knows Hawaiian culture, and owns a honeycreeper bird) *Investigate Springwater. (Clues: Sand Pile, Broken Medallion) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Napkin) *Analyze Napkin. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bug bite) *Examine Broken Medallion. (Result: Camping Medallion) *Analyze Camping Medallion. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Countdown to Disaster (1/5). (No stars) Countdown to Disaster (1/5) *Speak to Irena about what happened. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hawaiian Town. (Clue: Torn Book) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Phone Book) *Analyze Phone Book. (07:00:00) *Confront Julie about taking the research. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Tropical Beach. (Clue: Coastal Rocks) *Examine Coastal Rocks. (Result: Research) *Analyze Research. (04:00:00) *See how you can help Joshua. *Ask Priyanka about tiki totems. *Investigate Natural Spring. (Clue: Tiki Totem) *Examine Tiki Totem. (Result: Symbols) *Analyze Symbols. (05:00:00) *Ask Kahoni about Hawaii's history. (New Quasi-Suspect: Marnie Branford) *Debrief Marnie. (Reward: Hawaiian Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:South America (FOF)